elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
E.Ws: Beyblade Elemental Force Vol 2
This is E.Ws: Beyblade Elemental Force series in Vol 2 that tell the Elemental Bladers team in Europe for their first World Championship against their Bey team, Majestic Calibur Sabers & other bladers in the country to improved their skill & be ready for the tournament. The Chapter 9 - 16: Chapter 9: Mega trouble in Greece - In Greece, TJ wake up to a rock place with pillar & building of ancient Greece, then the kidnapper was a teal greenish haired girl with two little boys behind her, TJ was told that they want him to know that the Constellation Knights of the Goddess Athena to master the Elemental Force of beys, TJ went to a big hill to sleep in and he saw the Pegasus Constellation in the sky, then feel like it watching & protecting him from danger, soon he went to Athens, Greece to enter a beyblade contest tournament to go to any in Europe. Chapter 10: Unlock the elemental force of Pegasus, TJ vs the goddess of wisdom, Athena - As TJ was battling come competitors in the stadium to beat the five Constellation Knights of Pegasus, Andromeda, Cygnus, Draco, & Phoenix with the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, Athena. During the battle against them, Athena tell TJ to give up, but he will not until he beat her & the Knights. After use a launch to draw the winged horse constellation's power against the six of them. Chapter 11: Europe adventures & legend of the European Heraldic Beasts - As TJ arrive in London to wait for his friends, TJ's Dragoon bey reaction as he enter the mansion building that have a battle area like a stadium to find a book that tell the legend of four European Heraldic Beast of a griffin, an Unicorn, a Salamander, & an Amphibian dragon in four different countries. When his team find him, they decide to go to Paris, France to battle some European bladers before the tournament started. Chapter 12: The Spearing unicorn, Uni-striker - In Paris, France, The Elemental Bladers have battle against some freaky dudes in cape, then they meet a girl named, Sophera / Olivier Poland with her bey, Uni Striker to be a powerful blader in France, So Drew challenge her into a battle. Driger & Uni Striker both hitting each other and tie. Sophera tell the Elemental Bladers about Enriches, the strongest blader in Rome. Chapter 13: Katie vs Enriches full battle rumble - The Elemental Bladers has arrive in Rome to find Enriches somewhere, Katie find him, but he is too stunner to hear her out, but Katie trick him to battle her in a collision, where she lose one, but she has training to improve skill & think for a good way to beat him. Enriches meet Sophera to talk about Katie and the Elemental Bladers, when Katie's Draciel Fort Shell fight against Enriches' Twin Amphi Dracor. Chapter 14: Ethan against the gladiator of Glasgow, Johannes - Chapter 15: The beginning of the European World Championship - Chapter 16: Slaying the Elemental Gravity Wind Griffin - The Gallery: E.Ws Majestic Calibur Sabers logo symbol.png E.Ws Elbert Kongo.png E.Ws Johannes McGuire.png E.Ws Enriches Torn-an.png E.Ws Sophera aka Olivier Poland full.png E.Ws Lg Destroyer.png E.Ws Ss Blaze.png E.Ws Ta Dracor.png E.Ws Su Striker.png E.Ws European Beybattle.png E.Ws Dragoon vs Legend Griffin Destroyer battle.png|Dragoon Cyclone vs Legend Griffin Destroyer E.Ws Dranzer vs Salami Blaze Battle.png|Dranzer Flare vs Sickle Salami Blaze E.Ws Driger vs Uni Striker.png|Driger Spark vs Spear Uni-striker E.Ws Draciel vs Amphi Dracor battle.png|Draciel Fort Shell vs Twin Amphil-Dracor E.Ws DG & DC Europe BeyBattle.png E.Ws DI & DZ Europe Beybattle.png E.Ws Bey, Dragoon's Pegasus Fire Meteor Storm Attack.jpg|Dragoon Cyclone's Pegasus Fire Meteor Storm Attack E.Ws Bey, Dranzer Fire Rising Dragon Flare Arrow.jpg|Dranzer Flare's Fire Rising Dragon Flare Arrow E.Ws Bey, Draciel's M.B Water Nebula Lightning Galaxy Defense.jpg|Draciel Metal Ball Nebula Lightning Galaxy Defense E.Ws Bey, Driger's Diamond Wind Dust Tiger Claw.jpg|Driger Spark's Diamond Wind Dust Tiger Claw E.Ws Bey, Bison Charger's Rumble Phoenix Wing Rushing Quake.jpg|Bison Charger's Rumble Phoenix Wing Rushing Quake Category:E.Ws Beyblade series Category:Season series Category:First Season Category:Special series